The present invention generally relates to the transportation of fluids and in particular high viscosity liquids along with associated dry freight. It is desirable for vehicles or trailers which transport high viscosity liquids to possess one or more of the following features. The vehicle or trailer should have a low center of gravity to reduce the likelihood of accidents occurring during transportation of the stored products. A number of previously known transport vehicles, such as trucks or trailers, have a high center of gravity. One example, is the "Nordic Design" trailer. This trailer has a plurality of V-shaped storage sections to facilitate the dispensing of fluid therefrom. However, the V-shaped design significantly raises the trailer's center of gravity.
Additionally, it is desirable for the transport vehicle or trailer to be adapted to quickly and completely dispense fluid stored therein. This becomes particularly important when transporting high viscosity liquids which have a tendency to settle and adhere to the walls of the storage compartment. Also, it is advantageous for the transport vehicle or trailer to be able to transport fluid freight and dry freight simultaneously. A number of previously known trailers have been designed such that the trailer can transport dry and fluid freight, however, not at the same time.
Further, it is extremely beneficial to have a trailer and/or truck which has storage compartments positioned so that, when loaded, the front and rear axles of the transport vehicle are carrying the maximum load permitted by law.
Prior known transport vehicles lack one or more of the numerous advantageous features of the present invention disclosed herein, several of which are enumerated above.